Why are you so quiet?
by Little Kakau
Summary: Olivia doesn't talk so much after some happening. Elliot cares about her, he cares about it. But he might don't be so strong when it comes from his side.


_**Disclaimer and author's note:**__ I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit neither its characters, I'm playing with them because I wish things a little bit different from the show. _

_**Beta reader: Munchkin79**  
_

* * *

Olivia Benson was a strong woman. Every girl wants to be like her. But strong women also have weakness.

This is her story.

"Olivia, are you okay? Elliot asked. "You haven't spoken about yourself lately."

"We are at work, we don't need to talk about me…and I'm not a case, Elliot," she snapped.

"Liv, for the love of God, will you just tell me how you are?" Elliot asked insistently.

"I'm fine, can't you tell?" Olivia stated with sarcasm as she walked to break room.

"Why you keep asking her that? Don't you know she gets pissed off?" Munch asked.

"I know my partner, Munch, she's not okay." Elliot said as he stood up.

"Man, Olivia never talks about her life, what do expect from her?" Fin added.

"Fin, she used talk about Calvin, complain about bills, things like that, but now she doesn't say anything." He makes his way to break room. "I'm gonna check on her."

In the break room, Olivia sat drinking her coffee, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked, approaching her with caution.

"Leave me alone El, please… don't ask anything. Just leave," she whispered.

"Liv, I told I should have come earlier and I meant it. I'm sorry I wasn't with you when Sonia died. " Elliot looked at Olivia as her eyes began to tear up.

"You don't talk about it, and I never told you." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about Calvin."

A single tear rolled from her right eye, soon followed by others. Elliot held her chin and dried her tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay Liv, big girls also cry… it's okay." He put his arms around her, hugging her, trying to protect her from her pain. "I'm here, I'm with you."

"I'm okay, I just had something in my eyes." She said with her head in his shoulder.

"Yeah, everything is fine and you just got something in your eye, I know." He brushed her hair with his fingers. "I'll take you home. Do you wanna go to your place?"

Olivia raised her head to look up at Elliot. "We need to work Elliot, and where else could I go?"

"My place, it's calm there."

"With Kathy and your kids, yes, calm as hell." She walked back to her desk.

"No Kathy, no kids this week." Elliot followed her.

"How come no Kathy?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Baby Girl, where in the world have you been? They filed for a divorce right after Sonia's funeral, don't you remember?" Fin asked.

Olivia hadn't paid attention to much since she had Calvin ripped from her arms. She worked fine, remained very professional, but anything that wasn't work related, she just didn't involve herself in.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even ask if you were okay. I didn't because I don't wanna answer it myself."

"If you did ask that question my answer would be that I'm pretty good. Nobody yells at me, I have my kids on weekends when I'm off." Olivia looked at him, knowing he is lying. Elliot sighed. "Okay, I miss fighting with Dickie every day, but they're better without their parents fighting, at least that what Maureen told me that this morning."

Olivia just smiled at Elliot. She was tired. She was very tired of it all. Life had been rough, and when it seemed better for her for a moment, when she had a child to care for, she ended up having to let him go and the law wasn't on her side.

"Olivia, go home, you don't look well. Elliot, take her home. You both have this weekend off, got it?" Cragen said.

"Yes, Cap." Elliot said as he walked to Olivia's desk.

"I'm a big girl, I can go by myself," Olivia said, refusing Elliot's outstretched hand.

"Okay Benson, but I'm following the Captain's order and taking you home."

"Fine, I'm tired of arguing."

* * *

"Elliot, where are we going? This is not the way to my place." Olivia said with confusion.

"It's the way to mine though." Elliot said while parking the car.

"No, I know New York and this is not Queens." She wondered what was going on.

"No, it isn't. I got an apartment here. We're going to my place. You need to relax. I need to relax. We are partners after all." Elliot opened the door for Olivia.

"I'm tired El, I wanna sleep. I'm gonna take a cab back home."

"No way, you can sleep in my bed; I don't want you to go too far."

"Far? We live in the same city, we work together. How far can I really go?"

"Just stay. I care about you in case you hadn't noticed." Elliot took her hands in his. "I missed you when I was at Quantico. I was worried because you didn't talk about everything that was happening." He sighed. "I'm talking about if even if you don't want to." He pulled Liv to her feet. "Come on, I'm on the fifth floor."

They entered Elliot's apartment when finally Olivia spoke.

"Thanks, El. Thanks for being there for me. Thanks for make me see…" She sighed and started to cry. "El, I miss Calvin, I don't talk about it because it hurts too much. I miss that kid. He signed Calvin Benson on his art project and it melted my heart."

Elliot hugged Olivia tightly. They stood that way for long minutes. Elliot then started to rub Olivia's back with one hand and grab her chin with the other. He looked into her wet eyes, then to her mouth and kissed her. She didn't fight, she allowed him to go further. The kiss started out slowly, but quickly became rough. Olivia felt the need to release her tension and pushes even further. She let her hands move south, rubbing Elliot, causing a moan to escape.

"Liv, I came back for you. I'm always here for you." He said in her ear as he sucked the spot there.

"El, don't say anything, just…Oh-" She moans when she felt him tugging the hem of her shirt. "-live."

The two of them went much further than _just_ partners should. When Olivia awakes, she is lying beside a naked, blanket covered Elliot.

"You look like a sleeping baby," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

She got out of the bed, put her clothes on, and began to write a note for him before she left.

"_El, thanks for everything. I'll miss you."_ She wrote just as she startled from the sound of Elliot's voice.

"I'm not gonna miss you because you're not going anywhere," Elliot said as he hugged her waist.

"El, talking to you was good and I've decided that I'm gonna fight for Calvin. I don't want you getting in trouble or involved, so I'll ask for transfer."

"We're partners, I go where you go. And without me you can't get into much trouble. You'll miss it." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Stop joking, I'm being serious."

"So am I. If you stay I will help you and if you go, I'll go with you."

"El, why would you do that?"

"Olivia, you're my partner, my best friend, and I love you."

"Please El, no..."

* * *

_**I hope you all liked this one-shot. This is my wish for them. I really think these things about Calvin and I believe E/O love each other a little bit. Reviews are welcome! **_


End file.
